The Leaving
by greysgirl21
Summary: Klaus left Caroline 10 years ago, but when they are suddenly reunited when caroline is put in yet again another life and death situation because of him will it bring them back together? Pairings: Klaroline, Stebeckah, and Elaijah.


Caroline had woken up in the Salvatore boarding house confused and dazed until her memory from the previous night all washed into her and she remembered. She had a fight with Klaus and then went to the grill and kissed another man and flirted shamelessly. Oh god this was not goo d she got dressed faster than she ever had and ran in to the Michelson mansion to find it completely empty except for a gold band with a huge ass diamond on the end.

"Klaus." Caroline screamed, "Klaus, Klaus, oh my god what have I don't, Klaus". Caroline screamed his name through every room in the house until she felt the tears run through her in shockingly large waves. Caroline had drove him away like everyone else in her life she pushed him too hard and he left her. It was all her fault.

Ten years later

Caroline stood in her apartment, she had been eating breakfast when she realized today marked the ten-year anniversary of when Klaus left her. Caroline had not had one bit of contact with the hybrid since the night he left. Caroline immediately decided today would not be the day that she would be home alone a sit in front of the TV watching sappy movies, eating chocolates and popcorn, and sobbing her way through 5 boxes of tissue like she did every other year, no today she would go out and get as drunk as she possibly could.

Caroline headed to her favorite bar and ordered a bottle of tequila and a shot glass. She knew that she wouldn't be drunk enough to face the day until she finished at least 3 bottles of the stuff, her intolerance to alcohol had become scarily high and it took a lot of the hard stuff to get her drunk.

Caroline was on her second bottle when she heard the door open and she decided now would be the perfect time to go to the bathroom and cry just a little bit. When she came out her whole face was red and her blonde hair was a little bit wet at the tips. She promptly sat back down and drank her alcohol. It wasn't till she heard a man laugh at her did she shoot her gaze up putting on the nastiest look she could muster at the moment to realize that the man sitting across from her was none other than Stefan Salvatore.

"What are you looking at Stefan?" Caroline spit out.

"Nothing just looking at an old friend attempting to get absolutely shit faced. What about you?" Stefan said back coolly.

"Oh you know just trying to drink away my sorrows. The usual." Caroline said. She knew by the tone of Stefan's voice that he was in full ripper mode.

"Stefan did you turn your humanity off again and go completely and utterly off the rails." Caroline said unsurprised.

"If that's how you want to put it yes." Stefan said with a smirk on his face.

"Of course you are. I'm going to let you continue this for a little while, so I'm going to leave now and then in a couple of days I am going top find you and get you back on track. Do you understand?" Caroline said with a look that could kill.

"Yes ma'am." Stefan said like a drill sergeant.

Caroline hopped off of the barstool slammed a 100 dollar bill on the counter and walked out the door hoping to find another bar to get 'shitfaced' as Stefan called it. When she ran into a hard muscular chest. Caroline almost fell to the ground when a strand hard caught her and she closed her eyes in a frustrated manner and said, "Maybe next time you should look where you're going so that you don't run into anymore unsuspecting pedestrians."

"You know love, I remember you waling into me." A familiar voice stated.

Caroline's eyes flew open and she looked at someone she hadn't seen in 10 years and tried immediately to escape his strong grasp but knew that she couldn't.

"I'm assuming that the ripper in the bar belongs to you." Caroline said obviously annoyed.

"You know you haven't seen me in 10 years and that's all I get as a hello?" Klaus said with a false hurt to his voice.

"Yup considering that you walked out on me, that's all you get." Caroline hissed back.

"I left because you kissed another man." Klaus said angrily.

"Well you should of let me explain what happened because guess what I didn't kiss that man he kissed me and I was about to leave to go apologize to you when this drunk ass man came and assaulted me with his tongue, so maybe you should have had a little more faith in me, hmm." Caroline shot back. She had waited to say those words to him for so long. "Oh and by the way," Caroline said pulling the engagement ring out on a long chain, "the ring was beautiful." And with that Caroline strutted off. Leaving a dumbfounded original hybrid behind her.


End file.
